A Poet's Paradise
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: A series of Poems for the poetry contest in the Camp Half Blood Forum. Enjoy and feel free to review! :) Rated T due to some poem themes.
1. Broken Glass

Sand.

That's what her relationship was.

Sand through her fingers,

always slipping through cracks-

cracks she tried so hard to fill.

Sand in an hourglass,

slowly but surely running out.

just as their time together did.

She missed him so much.

And he fell,

His life slipped away,

Just as the sand had

Slipped through her fingers

creating shards of glass.

She forced her hand down

Trying desperately to pick up the pieces

To pick up a fragment of what she had.

All she could pick up was broken glass

broken fragments of the life he left behind

Broken pieces of herself fell to mix with his

For she was as broken as he was

The only difference was,

She had _lived_.

* * *

Prompt: Loved ones death.


	2. Star Crossed

She

was meant

for him, just as

He was meant for her

Not understanding why everyone believed they'd be together

Both saying they would never be good for the other

Agreeing that they should never be together

They never really knew that they were fated.

That they were destined for one another

Learning how.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. to cherish each

other and.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. trust in

Their.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. love

* * *

They

Were Percy

and Annabeth

Annabeth and Percy

Also Known as Percabeth

They never took for granted the time that they got together

The love they showed the world whenever possible

They proved to themselves, and to the world,

They were truly meant for each other

A storybook love that girls hoped for

the kind of love.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- others wished for

The love that.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. they shared

Eternal.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. forever

* * *

**Star crossed lovers. (It's supposed to look like two stars, but formatting wasn't really working so I had to put periods in between. Sorry. :P)**

**Word Count is 131 without A/N**

**Leave a review if ya wanna.**


	3. Stopped

Her lungs burned

it hurt to breathe

Her eyes were red

She could no longer cry

everything _burned_

Like fire was slowly curving around her

She let out a raw cry

her throat burning the same as her lungs

She glanced down at the blood

Soaking through her shirt

dripping onto her pants

spreading in a circle around her

The blood

It seemed to go on forever

She wished it would stop.

If it stopped, he would live.

If it stopped she could breathe again.

If only _they had stopped_.

If the car had stopped

He would still be here

He wouldn't be lying lifeless in her arms

He wouldn't have cried out to her in his final breath

The engine wouldn't have caught on fire

the glass wouldn't have shattered

Her _heart_ wouldn't have shattered

He would still be here if the car had stopped

If the blood would stop

Just as her world had stopped

* * *

**Car accident.**

**(Drop a review in the box below if ya wanna)**


	4. Setting of the Sun, Rising of the Moon

_Everything starts with a sunrise, but it's what we do before it sets that matters most. -K McGraw_

* * *

My love grows

It all starts in the morning

When the sun peaks over the clouds

and shines upon your peaceful sleeping face

It starts when the rays of light golden and beautiful

make shadows across your perfectly angled face

So i guess it is true what the older people say

My love for you grows very single day

Thanks to the ever rising

Golden sun

Of course

Some would say

That it all ends in the evening

That my love for you would slowly fall

When the sun disappears behind the mountains

Signifying the end of yet another day, another lifetime

Sunsets, while they may be known as the end of the day

They can also be known as the beginning of the night

The set of the sun allows for the rising of the moon

The moonbeams also cast light upon your face

The pearly white beams sparkling

upon your even fairer skin

I am the sun and you

are the angel

white

moon

Solangelo

(Sun Angel)

With the setting of the sun, comes an end to all things old

With the rising of the moon, comes a beginning to all things new

* * *

I hope i did good. 215 words without A/N (Including the quote) Originally the design was supposed to be a sun and moon, like reflections of one another. But it kind of looks like an hourglass to me now. And it also starts to continue again, showing that their relationship doesn't end with the setting of the sun, or the setting of the moon- it is continuous. They just hold onto the knowledge that their love will last another day, just as everything on earth knows that the sun will rise again tomorrow.

Sorry, Im babbling.

Drop a review if you wanna. :P

xx SG2000


End file.
